


Window

by kyozakis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Ryuji and his mom, Shujin Academy, Some mentions of violence, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform, starts sad but ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyozakis/pseuds/kyozakis
Summary: Ryuji loves his mom, and she loves him. And they’d both do anything for the other. From protecting one from evil dads and gun teachers, to helping another bleach their hair.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> There are some bits that describe some of the stuff Ryuji went through, so if your sensitive to that kind of stuff please be careful!

Why did things have to go so wrong for Ryuji?

Maybe he was just fucked from the start. Everything with his dad was starting to be a blur as he got older. He would have some memories of hard times, like having cigarettes burned on his upper arm, or the occasional hit here or there, but other then that, he was glad he was finally gone. His dad never made anything better. He doesn't even remember a time where their family all laughed together. Hell, he doesn't even remember a day when his dad cracked a smile. 

For a while, he though his dads anger was his fault. That's why he made a promise to never let his mom get hurt. He didn't always follow through, no matter how hard he tried, but he always, always tried his hardest. His mom loved his perseverance, and sometimes wondered where he got it from. 

During Ryujis better moments, his mom would always see bits of his dad in him. Like his eyes, or his sharp smile. In those moments, she remembered why she fell in love with such a monster. Before Ryuji was born, he was like a different person. His mom never thought it was Ryujis fault that the man she once loved had changed so drastically, and to this day, continues to tell her son that he did nothing wrong. 

Ryuji remembered the day he left for months. Maybe even years, and everytime he did, he felt the same emotion. 

Overwhelming happiness. 

They where finally free! They where finally away from satan in humans form! Ryuji couldn't have ever been happier. There where nights when his mom would explain that'd he'd have to be a big boy, and stay home for a while by himself, since she had to pick up slack. He didn't care. He didn't care if he would go nights without his mom. She was happy. She was getting better. And one day, she'd find someone else to love. Someone better. 

Life was great. His grades where better, his mood was better. Him and his mom had to live cheap, but they where happy. His future was like an open window. Anything could happen, and he was ready for it. He was going to get a scholarship to make work easier on his mom, so he joined the track team, since he had experience with running like his life depended on it. 

His mom was supportive of the idea, not because of the scholarship, but because he would start making friends too. She attended every run, woke up at the crack of dawn to get him there, and stayed as long as she needed too, sometimes longer. Although much of the school board looked down in Ryujis for only having one parent, a mom, at that. He herd many boys say he'd grow up to be a wuss, and girls say he'd never be tough like a boy should be, but he didn't care. His track friends, and their families loved the Sakamotos. They could lighten any mood, even if the team had lost their game. Ryuji and his mom where like a power duo. Mother and son against the world, marching toward the open window forever, until they could finally walk out together. 

Sadly, that day never came. Without warning, the window was shut abruptly, with the same force as his dads slaps, and stung all the same. Expect this time, it didn't leave a hand print on his face, but a broken leg instead. 

Ryuji never liked Kamoshida. The way he seemed to be this 'all powerful award winner' just never rubbed him the right way, and the way he mocked him about his dad was practically a cherry on top to the 'I hate this guy' banana split. 

It took Ryuji weeks to really understand what happened that day. Yet again, life just had to go and fuck him over in the deep end. He lost everything. His scholarship, his team, the people who said he could light up a room with his smile, and the people who said they would take his hand and guid him through the depths of hell when he hit rock bottom. They where all gone in the blink of an eye. 

"Pay attention, Sakamoto."  
"Use your words, not your fists, Sakamoto."  
"Do you even know how to be a normal person, fists-for-brains?"

His mom was pushed to the deep end too. All the money she worked hard to earn, was just all thrown down the drain on some hospital bill. He finally lost it when Kamoshida scolded his mom for the accident, and that day was the only time he ever remembered yelling at his mom. She didn't have to apologize to him. It was all his fault. It was his fault their money went to waste. It's his fault that their lives had to come crashing down. 

"Don't fucking apologize to me, ma. Please" He begged as he broke down in the passenger seat of her small car.   
She was going to tell him to watch the swear words, but she didn't have enough time to say anything before he spoke up again.   
"This is all my fault. I'm just like dad. I'm just a aggressive, vulgar, mistake. I never should've been born." He whimpered. 

"I never should've been born."

His mom didn't say anything to him until they got home. Ryuji thought he said something wrong, but when she told him to sit down at the table, he complied as fast as he could. Her eyes where filled with a determination as she spoke.   
"Ryuji. Look me in the eyes and tell me what you said in the car again."

He looked up from his disgustingly colored cast, and looked at her, but he couldn't say anything. The look in her eyes was fading from determined, to 'I love you.'. 

He couldn't say anything to those eyes. 

"You are my bang boy. And that's what you'll always be to me. Even when I'm old and wrinkly, and confined to some clustered hospital bed, you'll still be my little 'juji."   
Her voice was shaky, and she opened her arms weakly as he helplessly crawled towards her. 

He held on tight as she whispered 'I love you', over and over into his ears. He hugged her harder and harder and she mumbled, until he couldn't hold on anymore, and her voice was too soft to hear. 

Hugs like that became more and more common as time passed. 

The happiest, or more his favorite memory he has with his mom, was when he bleached his hair. It was a month away from his 16th birthday, and Ryuji had a quest of rebellion. He limped his way to a local store, and bought a hair bleach he could afford. He read posts and posts about what to do and what not to do. He made dinner for when his mom came home, and waited patiently as their food steamed on the table for her to walk in the door. 

"Oh goodness" She smiled, setting her things down and taking of her shoes. He smiled warmly at her arrival.   
"Welcome to Sakamotos Curry House!" he exclaimed, "With your one and only, favorite son, and chef, Ryuji!" He threw his hands up and clapped them together as she laughed, and thanked him for the food. 

The talked about school, and work, but Ryujis heart began to race as he got closer and closer to asking her about the bleach.   
"Soo...Mom." He pursed his lips as they ate,  
"Soo...Ryuji." She mocked.   
"I have a question." He said, putting his utensils down.   
"as away.", she smiled. 

"How would you feeeell...iff I impulse bought hair bleach and wanted to know if you'd help me bleach my hair?" He spat out. 

Her expression of shock lingered for a bit as she chewed, but slowly, her face morphed into an almost proud look.   
"Screw it," she sighed, mimicking his drop of utensils. "Let's do it!" She smiled.  
"Aw, no way!" He exclaimed, practically jumping up and down. 

After a while of explaining, and an even longer while of preparing, they had succeeded in making Ryujis hair turn from a raven black, to a surprising blond-Well, at their stage, it was more of a sickening blue color that was hidden by a plastic bag that was hair clipped and tied over his hair. 

His mother eagerly waited the reveal after he washed his hair afterwards. She sat in the living room with a candle burning, and a book in hand as she bounced her leg impatiently. 

"Ta-da~" He snickered, walking out of his room, with bright yellow hair. His mother gasped and stood up, cupping his face in her hands.   
"Oh, you look like a completely different person!" She laughed.   
"Does it look bad?" He asked softly.   
"Not at all!" She smiled, “It makes you look handsome!”   
Now his appearance finally matched his personality, a sunshine-like boy with a heart of gold, and bright hair. 

Ryuji would feel an odd boost in his confidence when someone would snicker something about his hair. 

“I bet your mother loves the look.” A student had mocked

Ryuji smiled, and placed his hands on his hips. “Yup” He said, “She said it makes me look handsome!”

**Author's Note:**

> just saying, I made this while I was rlly sad so sorry if it’ was really upsetting at the start :(
> 
> ( btw my instagram is @7suba so feel free to follow me there (I’m an editor ooo))


End file.
